


Hunter and Priestess

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Sister Friede is one of my favorite characters in the Souls games and Lady Maria is right up there so it was only a matter a time before I did a small thing with the two. Had a lot of fun writing this so please enjoy!





	Hunter and Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Sister Friede is one of my favorite characters in the Souls games and Lady Maria is right up there so it was only a matter a time before I did a small thing with the two. Had a lot of fun writing this so please enjoy!

The sounds of clashing steel echoed from the depths of the abandoned church, a war of ice and fire raged like a storm. The battle was quick for the human vision– Priestess and Hunter seemingly appearing in and out of existence in a blink of an eye as they looked to gain the upper hand in their bout. The Hunter was ruthless in her methods: intentionally maiming herself to use her blood as a weapon of destruction, the Priestess however seemed to dance with her scythes as she gracefully deflected each offensive move that the Hunter threw at her. Fire and Ice met once more creating a flash of light that blinded the Hunter for a brief second. When the Hunter's vision returned, she found herself alone in the room.

The battle stopped for a second and time stood still. The Hunter's breathing seemed to slowed – a method used to focus on her other senses when sight proved to be fruitless. Sounds became her best ally as the Hunter could hear bare feet padding against the stone floor, eyes shifted around her to see foot prints in spots where enough snow had fallen. In a second, she whirled around and sliced the air – The Priestess caught off guard as the blade managed to wound her, screaming in pain while her blood flew into the air. The Hunter kicked the Priestess in the chest to knock her on her back.  
  
Both Scythes flew out of the Priestess' hands and scattered across the floor as she fell. The Hunter quickly mounted on top of her wounded opponent and positioned both blades against her neck. Their eyes met: the piercing blue eyes of the Hunter and the mysterious, somber violet of the Priestess. The Hunter's face was so close to the Priestess', lips grazing each other and for a brief moment there was a want to close the distance. Even their breathing seemed to clash against each other – heat against cold.  
  
“Sister Friede...” Lady Maria spoke quietly, “It's time for us to leave this world.” The words were blunt, yet carried an tone of need that seemed to reach Friede's ears. She could only smirk at the request.

“It would seem that I must chase flame once more. Perhaps through your will may this Ash burn brightly once more.” Friede responded. Maria said nothing, simply sheathing her weapon and lifting Friede into her arms as the building around them began to burn with fire. Ariandel would have its fire at last.

 


End file.
